Several countries require plastic identification credentials, such as identification cards or datapages included in passports. Producing plastic identification credentials with security films presents certain challenges, particularly challenges affiliated with reducing the creation of static charge generated during the credential manufacturing process or quickly dissipating the static so generated. Electrostatic charge buildup is responsible for a variety of problems in the processing and use of many products and materials. Electrostatic charging can cause materials to stick together or to repel one another. This is a particular problem in plastic film processing. In addition, static charge buildup can cause objects to attract dirt and dust, which can lead to fabrication or soiling problems and can impair product performance. Sudden electrostatic discharges from insulating objects can also be a serious problem.
A large number of references teach using polycarbonate films for laser engravable materials and card production, e.g., CA 2538530 “Inlay Sheet for a Booklike ID Document,” EP 1380442 A1 “Method of Producing an Information Page,” EP 1878589 A1 “Method for Producing Information Page,” WO 2004/110780 A1 “Method for Producing Data Sheet,” EP 1574359 A2 “A Laminate Sheet for Security Booklets,” WO 2006/097276 A1 “Data Carrier for Integrating into a Passport,” US 2008/0191461 A1 “Method of Producing an Information Page,” US 2008/0309066 A1 “Multilayer Information Page,” EP 1245407 A2 “Data Sheet,” WO 2010/112761 A1 “Insert Forming an Antenna,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,181 “Identification Card,” US 2003/0183695 A1 “Multiple Image Security Features for ID Documents,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,981 “Laminate Sheet for Security Booklets,” US 2005/0095408 A1 “Laser Engraving Methods and Compositions And Articles,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,437 “Film which can be Lettered using a Laser Beam,” US 2001/0021731 A1 “Laser-Markable Plastics,” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,789 “Multilayer Card-Shaped Data Carrier.” However, to the best knowledge of the inventors, none of these references include any teaching of the use of static dissipating additives.